slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Commander (Geraldo)
The_Commander_(Geraldo)1|Normal Form The_Commander_(Geraldo)2|Mutated Form 1 "Don't make death wait." -Geraldo before fighting an army. Battle Themes Normal Theme - Broken Heart (LISA: The Hopeful) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYbZB6UQZFU The Possessed One's Theme - Brokentooth March (LISA: The Joyful) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7aiDggrs30 The Molten Creature's Theme - Arrow to the Head (LISA: The Joyful) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0o-fBIjYjw Current Forms Normal Appearance (Geraldo) - 'Geraldo is a Dark Red Teletubby with a fedora and no antenna. He sometimes wears a badge to signfy his high ranking. '''The Possessed One - '''The Possessed One is Geraldo's first mutant form after consuming an infected custard due to hunger. The noticable difference from Geraldo is that The Possessed One's body is entirely black, save for his television screen on his stomach and his glowing toothy smile. These notations make his appearance similar to The Shadow Tubby except, he is shorter and has hair. '''The Molten Creature -' Geraldo's final mutant form. The form was obtained after extreme radiation from the tubby custards. He still retains his dark red color, but his fedora is missing and his whole body is melting and his mouth has extended for biting. Due to the melting, he has lost his height and his legs have melted into his body, causing him to crawl slowly. Personality Geraldo is usually agressive towards oppositions but, he will occassionally seek ways to stop enemy forces without violence. Although not open about it, Geraldo is a very shy person with concern about his army and extremely dislikes failures and death of many innocents. When talked about him, many will fear him but, he is a very nice and calm person. Abilities The ratings will be on stars, just like Mog's info. Physical Strength ★★★★★ Mental Strength ★★★★★ Weapon Knowledge ★★★★★ Survival Skills ★★★★☆ Defence ★★★☆☆ Accuracy ★★★★★ Knowledge ★★★★☆ Movement Speed ★★★★☆ Agility ★★★★☆ Reflexes ★★★★★ Stealth ★★★★☆ Medical Knowledge ★☆☆☆☆ Collectiveness ★★★☆☆ Overall Danger Warning ★★★★★ Skills '''Sudden Gun Creation -'' ''He is able to create guns in an instant, almost out of thin air. Except, he has no bullets for them so he goes scavanging for some. 'STAB by STAB - '''He takes out a knife and he glows a faint red aura. Then, he quickly jumps on his opponents and stabs them until they die or Geraldo is knocked off. '''Gun Knowledge - '''Geraldo knows alot about guns. What type, size, shape and why they are so powerful than the last. '''Melee Skilled - '''Geraldo can make use of anything that can hit hard and can stay sturdy and swings at different angles for the maximum damage. '''Commander Experience - '''Knows the basics of leading and supporting an army and how to command them. '''Agile -' Geraldo is very quick, and can stun opponents to greatly weaken and stop them. 'Hothead -' Can be easily angered and slowed to the point of attacking his or her own teammates. Backstory (Before the infection and during S3: Beginning of the end) Geraldo was a very effecient commander and led a very effecient team. When they were sent by the government to deal with certain forces, they quickly got to the battlefield and rise to victory. They faced many opposing forces and enemies, but they were soon outnumbered by the army. And when they were tasked with assassinations, they bring in Geraldo and they soon took over many bases and camps of many enemies. When Geraldo found about Commander Max, They argued about stopping more armies or just stopping theirs and leave the others be because the others feared of Geraldo's army. They settled on a truce and Geraldo's army conquered less and less forces. But the war continues on of defeating more opposing armies. When the army was alerted with the outbreak of the infected, the army quickly went to the area and was greatly outnumbered. This made Geraldo flee and to hide in shame. But, when SGT. Miles came back to base to look for help, Geraldo answered and showed himself to the Sergeant. After explaining more about the outbreak, Geraldo and Miles were searching around the desserted base when Commander Max heard their calls. He then called Sven and Bruo out the tent and Eyeo went into the base suddenly, startling everyone but Commander Max. They then traverse the dessert, where Geraldo ate a random custard and everyone fled. However, He finds a random Healing custard dropped by someone and ate it. He then got back with the team and continued their search. The regroup was short lived, when Po grabbed Sven and ran away. Commander Max and Bruo chased after them while Geraldo and Eyeo were chasing Noo Noo. After some time running, Geraldo finds a wounded teletubby and he refused to come with Geraldo. After some convincing, he eventually followed and the two followed Eyeo. Po and Noo Noo disappeared and the team came across the Abandoned Labs and entered. Trivia * Geraldo was one of the original OC's on the Original Slendytubbies OC wikia. * His original page is moved onto here, but it was messed up and was never fixed. * Although the first main OC to Souless, he wasn't drawn first. The first OC Souless drawn was Cloudy. * He is one of the OC's to mutate and to be cured multiple times. * Cloudy can also mutate and return to his original form. * Geraldo was remade after returning to The Slendytubbies Oc remake wikia but, his mutations are still the same. * Geraldo redesign and remake was inspired from Mog. Some of Geraldo's info was also from Mog.Category:Male Category:Infected